


Eli & Raiden

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: A one-shot in which Mei and Hanzo get ready to welcome their first born.





	Eli & Raiden

**Author's Note:**

> Not much really to add. There is also mentions of an established Genji x Mercy too so I hope you enjoy!

“Aunty Mei, when’s my cousin coming?” **  
**

Mei chuckled at the eagerness of the young 8 year old, as she put her data sheet down. “Soon Eli, I promise you’ll meet them very soon.”

At 8 months pregnant, Mei has been super excited about her first born with Hanzo. While she was happy and ecstatic about the pregnancy, Hanzo had his own- unique way of expressing his excitement. Besides his normal guardian behavior, _he was now rather strict about his wife’s well being_ :

He would carry her bridal style, if she had to walk for a long time. He cooked for her so that she had the " _optimum pregnant woman diet_ ". He made sure she had on 3 layers or more on whenever they went out. _He actually gave her a curfew so she wouldn't be stuck in the lab all night_. And the one thing she actually finds adorable, is when he holds both her and her stomach while sleeps.

She talked with Angela about it, and laughed while comparing her own experience of pregnancy with Genji. It would seem that the Shimada brothers both want to go above and beyond, to make sure their children were safe and loved.

“Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl aunty Mei?”

“It’s a surprise Eli, but if you promise not to tell Uncle Hanzo, I’ll tell you.” She replied.

His goldenrod eyes widened with excitement. “I super promise!” He cheered.

“Okay, the baby’s gonna be a boy just like you.” She answered while poking him on the nose.

“Really??? What are you gonna name him?” Eli asked eagerly.

She paused and put a finger on her chin. “Well I got a few names picked out, but I don’t quite know yet… What do you think of the name,  _Raiden_?” 

“I don’t care what their name is! I really wanna meet them aunty Mei!” He replied while hugging her tummy.

She smiled and patted her nephew on the head. “I’m sure they be very delighted to meet you too.”


End file.
